Times Have Changed
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: America and Japan's relationship is affected by time and maturity of the countries. This is shown by a lemon! God, I'm such a writer slut! I'm a writer whore... - - Open for requests, lemon and non-lemon! (Lemon! Yaoi! Ameripan! Uke!America and Seme!Japan)


They sat together watching My Neighbor Totoro. There were subtitles, so that America could understand. They had watched the movie so many times together, they could both recite all the words by heart.

Japan set a pale and thin hand on America's large one. America glanced down at their hands, unable to say anything. He looked up at Japan's face. Japan looked so handsome, so innocent and kind. Japan really was so kind, though. He forgave so easily. He forgave America for Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He didn't hold grudges, either. Japan was one of the only countries that didn't judge Germany after WWII. Well, that could be because Japan denied The Holocaust.

Japan's usually pale white face was tinged with pink and red, and he looked incredibly embarrassed. He was even softly trembling.

"I'm sorry...I..." Japan couldn't speak well, and he was stuttering a lot. America held Japan's hand tightly, as if to comfort him.

"You're blushing so much." America smiled softly, then suddenly kissed Japan's soft cheek. Japan smelled sweet, like artificial strawberries and vanilla icing.

"S-So are you." Japan blushed even harder when America kissed him. Suddenly, Japan's gentle hand touched America's cheek and pulled him in for a passionate, yet awkward kiss.

America kissed back, petting Japan's silky soft black hair delicately. Japan's other hand moved to America's torso, gripping at the back of America's baggy hoodie. Japan pulled away for air for just a second, then began kissing him again. One of Japan's slender hands began unzipping America's hoodie, so that America's pale and muscular chest was shown, his perky hardened nipples just showing. America had a few scars, but not many. He was a young country, and although he had his fair share of fights, he had never truly lost a war. Sure, The Vietnam War was never truly won or lost, however.

"N-No, Japan..." America's face look distressed and embarrassed. He grabbed the cloth of the hoodie, trying to cover his chest again. His pale fingers had a fine tremor.

"America...I'm sorry, d-did I take it too far?" Japan looked immensely guilty, and his kind brown eyes filled with concern and guilt.

"N-No, I want to...but...ah, my body's so ugly..." America's whole body was trembling conspicuously. His lip quivered and he had tears in his eyes.

Japan slowly moved America's arms from his body, fully unzipping America's hoodie, revealing his pale toned abs, his hardened nipples on his perky pecs, and his caramel-colored happy trail. America looked like he was about to cry. Japan slowly fully removed America's jacket, revealing his toned arms.

Japan's lips kissed America's neck, leaving a trail of kisses to America's collar bone. "Beautiful corrar bone..." Japan began involving his tongue in the dance over the American's body. His tongue and soft lips lapped over small pink nubs. "Perky and youthfur nippers..."

America let out a sexual whine with the feeling. Japan's tongue ran over America's six pack. "A muscurar abdomen..." His mouth moved lower, low enough to cause a sexual sigh. "A perfect happy trail..."

"Nnh..." America's breath was hitched. "Japan..." His eyes were lustful, yet so submissive. He felt his erection rub at Japan's silky kimono, causing America to let out a sigh. "Ah..."

Japan smiled, untying his kimono and letting it drop to the ground. Japan's body was pale and slender. He looked very feminine.

America ran his fingers over burn scars on Japan's chest. America could barely speak as tears filled his eyes and guilty filled his heart as he observed Japan's body, covered in scars. "I...I did this to you, didn't I?"

Japan looked at the young man in front of him on the verge of tears. Japan couldn't lie to him. "H-Hai..." Japan's hand gently caressed America's cheek. "Yes...Yes, America." He kissed America's head. "I've forgiven you. You know that. My peoper...they've forgiven you. I ruv you."

Their lips met yet again, comforting each other. Japan's hands wandered to America's pants, unzipping them subtly. Japan's mouth opened, allowing America to push his tongue in and explore. America's breathing was hitched. "I love you...I love you..." Japan helped America's jeans off. They were both down to their underwear, crashing into each other passionately and kissing each other as their tongues fought furiously.

Japan's hand wandered down to America's waistband, rubbing at America's erection. "Hah...Japan...K-Kiku..." America squirmed, looking up at Japan shyly.

Japan smiled sweetly, slipping America's underwear off slowly. America's hair was slicked back was sweat and his face was painted red. "Kiku...Kiku..." America had a rock hard erection. It was average to large, and didn't have much of a curve.

Japan ran his slender fingers along it's length. "Hah...Nnh...Ah..." America reacted to every touch and graze, and it made Japan feel so powerful. "Ahnnn...Kiku...I need you..." His voice was breathy and quiet, yet very intense.

Japan slipped off his underwear, revealing his erection. It was of average length and pretty thick. It had a strong curve. Japan's upper thighs and hips had burn scars, like a lot of other parts on his body. Japan's body was old and damaged from centuries of wars, yet somehow he looked so young.

Japan spread America's legs far, pushing them back. Two thin fingers pushed their way in, squirming and shoving into America's moist heat. "Ah...Hah...Japan...K-Kiku..." Japan curled his fingers, quickly finding America's prostate. It was like his fingers were magnets and they were drawn to all the right spots. "Kiku! Ah...there..."

Japan chuckled breathily, slipping in another finger. America gripped at the couch cushion tightly as Japan rubbed at his prostate, prodding at it and moving in and out quickly.

America let out a moan. "Ah! No, not there...! Ah, leave that alone...Nnh...I'll come..." His voice cracked like he was fifteen again. "Ah, fuck...I'm...! I'm gonna...! I'm gonna come...! K-Kiku! Kiku~!" America dripped semen onto his abdomen. He gasped for air, gulping and trying to catch his breath. "Ah...Kiku..."

Japan slowly removed his fingers. America was trembling. "Ah...that was so...so early, I'm sorry..." His face was tinged with pink and his chest was heaving.

"Hey, it's arright." Japan kissed America's head sweetly. "I ruv you, I wourd never judge you for something rike that."

Japan pulled America's legs further apart. Their lips met again breathily and lazily. America slowly felt Japan's hard and thick erection entering. "Ah...you're so thick..."

Japan sighed sexually as he pushed in, finally balls deep. "Ah...Arfled..." He couldn't help but let out a slight moan with the feeling of America's moist warmth tightening. He slowly thrusted, breathing heavily and letting out a soft moan.

"Kiku...Ah...it hurts...but I like it..." He bit his lip. It stung, and Japan was stretching him so much. The stretch was one of the best parts, though. "Please...Please, go fast..."

"Tsk tsk...Arways impatient and begging for more." Japan said this, although he moved quicker, pushing in deeper. "Ah...Arfled..." His face was painted a reddish pink and his hair was slicked back with sweat.

America suddenly let out a cry, gripping Japan's soft and silky black hair tightly. "Ah! That felt so good! Ahn, do that again!" Japan complied, slamming into that area again. "Y-Yes! Right there!"

Japan moaned loudly, moving quickly and feeling America tighten around him. He hit America's prostate over and over again roughly and quickly. "Ahn! Amerika!"

"Kiku! Nnyagh! I love you! Ah! I love you, Kiku!" He moaned louder and louder, thrusting upward to sheath Japan in even deeper.

"Th-That's...Mmmph...All it take to...get you to confess you love...? H-Have...Yaagh...! s-sex with you...?" Japan stumbled over his words, moaning in between every other word. He bit his lip tightly, moaning again. "Haa...Haa..."

"Japan! Ahn! Japan! K-Kiku! Yes! Yes! Kiku!" America's voice rose as he felt extremely warm and as a sensation of something building in his abdomen attacked him suddenly, and his eyesight went blurred, then white. "Kiku~!" He shrieked with pleasure, spilling semen onto his pale and muscular abdomen.

Just four thrusts later, Japan was shouting and moaning, feeling even more heat fill his entire body. "America...Haa! Ah! Ruv...I ruv you! Daisuki! Aishiteru! Aishiteru! Aishiteru! Arfled! Yes~!" He felt moist semen inside of America's body, and he gently pulled out, breathing heavily. He gently removed America's glasses setting them on the coffee table. They fell asleep with Japan lying peacefully on top of America.

* * *

"Nn...Pearl Harbor...Hawaii...B-Bodies...No..." Japan awoke to America's fearful moaning in his sleep. Japan sat up, looking very concerned.

Japan tried to shake him awake. "America...America, it's arright. America, wake up."

America woke up, bleary-eyed and nearly shrieking in his half-asleep state, seeing Japan sit right in front of him. Quickly, he realized that he had been dreaming of WWII, and that it was present day. "Oh...Japan...Th-Thank you."

"You poor man. I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry..." They kissed lazily before going back to bed, cuddling and keeping eachother warm and safe.


End file.
